peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 April 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-04-23 ;Comments *Full show available from the Derby Box. *Start of show: "Well, howdy chums, and welcome to another week of uplifting programmes." *Side A of the debut LP by the Undertones is played, with side B to follow the next evening. Sessions *Penetration #2. Repeat of session recorded 28th February 1979 and first broadcast 07 March 1979. *Tom Robinson Band #2. Repeat of session recorded 5th March 1979 and first broadcast 12 March 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :Files 1 and a begin at start of show. *Penetration: Danger Signs (Peel session) *Undertones: Family Entertainment (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Tom Robinson Band: All Right All Night (Peel session) *Members: Electricity / Sally (LP - At The Chelsea Nightclub) Virgin *Junior Murvin: Cool Out Son (7") Heavy Duty (continues on file b) :File b resumes. *JP: "While you're wating for the new David Bowie album here's an oldie to keep you ticking over.." *David Bowie: TVC 15 (LP - Station To Station) RCA *JP: "..after that, this a geographical comment, not a politcal one.." *S.O.B. Band: Berlin Wall (Various LP - Living Chicago Blues Volume 3) Sonet *Aural Exciters: Spooks in Space (LP - Spooks in Space) ZE *Tom Robinson Band: Law And Order (Peel session) *Fashion: Steady Eddie Steady (7") Fashion Music (file b cuts out before end of song) *Thin Lizzy: S & M (LP - Black Rose) Vertigo *Undertones: Girls Don't Like It (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Undertones: Male Model (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Undertones: I Gotta Getta (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Rudi: Overcome By Fumes (Various EP - Battle of the Bands) Good Vibrations *Pseudo Existors: Coming Up For Air (7" EP - Stamp Out Normality!) Dead Good *Penetration: Coming Up For Air (Peel session) *Ian Hunter: Life After Death (LP - You're Never Alone With A Schizophrenic) Chrysalis *Wall: New Way (7") Small Wonder *Tom Robinson Band: Blue Murder (Peel session) :JP: "Well I must confess to never having been exactly entirely happy with that song, but there you are. Tom recorded it for us and we've broadcasted it." *Misty In Roots: See Them Ah Come (12") People Unite *Undertones: Wrong Way (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Undertones: Jump Boys (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Cure: Object (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) promo pressing *Robert Broberg: I Wanna Be A Machine (7") Spartan *Passage: Slit Machine (7" EP - New Love Songs) Object Music *Tom Robinson Band: Black Angel (Peel session) *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Fite Dem Back (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island *Punishment Of Luxury: Engine Of Excess (7") United Artists *Lowell George: 20 Million Things (LP - Thanks I'll Eat It Here) Warner *Tunes: Headlights (12" EP - Truth, Justice & The Mancunian Way) Rhesus *Minny Pops: Footsteps (7") Plurex *Penetration: Last Saving Grace (Peel session) :End of show. File ;Name *1) 1979-04-23 John Peel Radio 1 DB070+DB071.mp3 *a) 076-790423a.aif.mp3 *b) 076-790423b.aif.mp3 ;Length *(1) 2:00:42 *(a) 0:19:47 *(b) 0:19:55 ;Other *File 1 created from DB070 and DB071 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *Files a and b created from T076 of 400 Box. ;Available *1) Mooo *a) mooo *b) mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box Category:Shared